Chocolates vs You
by SadlyShortlyBefore
Summary: You're on the verge of giving up your final chance to give the chocolates to Grimmjow, but in the end he still managed to have a taste of it, and you. AU. Grimmjow x OC/Reader


Author's Note: Thank god I managed to rush this out, once again, I'll proof read it later! I'm so deprived of sleep. Thank you all so much for giving this story a chance! Reviews, favorites and follows are very much appreciated! Thank you once again! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach nor Grimmjow.

* * *

With a paper bag in my arms, I rushed into the school gates while looking totally like a messy idiot. My tied up hair was falling apart with strands of hair sticking out everywhere. It was a good thing that I had set my alarm clock earlier than it previously was. I adjusted the paper bag that was in my arms and walked towards the kitchen located at the third floor of my school. It was only time like this where I loved the fact that my school is small and tiny and impossible to get lost within.

Sneaking around with the bag in my arms, I reached the door of the kitchen safely without being spotted. After I made sure that no one else will be coming around for a while, I keyed in the teachers' password for the kitchen door. It never fails to amaze me at how much my school spends on the security of the kitchens instead of more facilities like the computer lab.

As I opened the refrigerator, I quickly took out the chocolates out from the bag stuffed them into the fridge. Thank goodness that the kitchen was rarely used and the refrigerator has plenty of space for the chocolates I've prepared. I counted the number of boxes of chocolates that I've prepared while I put them into the fridge one by one.

_Three, four, five… six!_

After making sure that the chocolates that I've brought was the correct amount, I checked the time before locking the kitchen from the inside. There's still two more hours before my lessons officially starts, it wouldn't hurt to take a little nap at all.

Since that was decided, I dragged the chairs in the kitchen around and made a makeshift bed for myself. After setting up three alarms to wake myself up, I closed my eyes and let my much required sleep take over.

* * *

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Groggily, I opened my eyes to come face to face with a dirty ceiling right above me. _Ah right, I'm in school… _My eyes nearly closed again but the realization that I'm in school quickly made me wide awake. Sitting up from my makeshift bed, I grabbed my phone and checked the time again. I heaved a sigh of relief and with my phone as my mirror; I tidied up myself and of course, my hair.

When I'm sure that I'm once again presentable, I went to removed five of the six out from the refrigerator. The sixth is a special one, differently wrapped and differently prepared. Once again, I carried the chocolates in the bag and went off to my class.

"Hey! Here are your chocolates."

I call out to the group of idiots that I call my friends and went towards them. Giving out the chocolates to them, their eyes sparkled at the chocolaty goodness that awaits them in the wrapped box. As the bag was cleared of the chocolates, I folded it and put it into my bag. Hopefully they would just eat the chocolate and forget about the questioning session that involves only me being thrown with questions that will leave me dying in embarrassment.

"Oh, don't think we'd forget. Did you prepare something for him?"

I gulped very noticeably and faked a laugh. _Oh god, save me. _I know that lying to them isn't a solution but answering them would be digging my own grave.

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

All at the same time, they gave me a skeptical look. I would have been used to this, but the smirk that rose up to one of their face was scaring me. One by one, they kept quiet and snickered among themselves.

"H – hey, what are you guys planning?"

Silence filled the void between the six of us but I could literally feel the schemes that they have in their twisted and evil mind. It was right then, the bell rung, signaling the start of the first official lesson of the day.

Just my luck, the first lesson is gym.

* * *

Everyone in the class went out and soon the classroom was empty. Heading to the hall used for physical education, the squeak from the shoes and floor could be heard all the way from the staircase. _I didn't know that today's lesson would be combined… _When we opened the door, the teacher in charge of the senior classes gathered us together.

Around the perimeter of the hall, there were around twenty students running. More specifically, twenty students and all of them were from this very particular class. Grimmjow's class. _Oh my god. _I could feel my inner fangirl running wild when I'm aware of the reality that Grimmjow would be here.

I head towards the spot where my classmates had gathered. With the quick glances at the people running, I couldn't catch sight of the guy with bright blue hair. Sighing, I turned my head back to the front where the teacher was. Grimmjow was standing right beside the teacher and he looked like he had just finished a marathon or something.

"Tch."

Rolling his eyes, Grimmjow moved away from the coach. Pulling his shirt up to wipe the sweat glistening on his face, part of his abdomen was revealed. I was probably dying at the sight of him but it was just my luck, at that exact time where I was looking at him, his eyes caught mine. The sudden eye contact had me blinking confusedly and I returned my attention back on the teacher.

"Okay class, your teacher is absent thus this lesson would be combined. Go and form your groups! Two seniors and three sophomores in a group!"

Once the teacher had finished his instruction, everyone stood up, everyone all went towards that one guy who I just had eye contact with. With a sigh, I did what I always do whenever there is a relief teacher. I faked a few coughs here and there and went to the teacher.

"S – sir! I'm not feeling well; may I just sit and watch?"

As simple as that and for the whole lesson I just sat there watching everyone play, except Grimmjow. It wasn't my fault that the eye contact had shocked me, after all I've been crushing on him since my first day in the school. I rested my chin on my palms and waited for time to tick by.

Halfway through the lesson, a couple of my friends came to sit down with me. I gave them the look which obviously says to not do anything ridiculous and hoped for the best to happen. Thankfully, whatever that they had to say wasn't anything way too scary.

"Aren't you going to give them the chocolates? Look at his bag, it is literally covered in chocolates already."

My eyes went to the bench where all the bags were left and true enough, beside his bag was a mountain load of chocolates. Seeing it just give me more reason to chicken out.

"What difference would it make if I give it to him, he has more than enough."

"The difference is that your chocolate would be the tastiest he'd ever eat in his life."

This time round, I rolled my eyes and thought about the last box of chocolate that is still in the fridge. The one that was wrapped in black, adorned with an electric blue ribbon and 'Grimmjow' written in my best handwriting ever. Exhaling a sigh, I leant my back against the wall and waited for the lesson to end. It would be break time, and that would be the time where I decide to throw it away again or actually give it to him.

* * *

"Okay class, you're dismissed."

Strolling to my bag, I waited for my friends who were busying themselves in the washroom. From the corner of my eye, I saw Grimmjow picking up his bag and leaving the hall by the other exit, leaving all the chocolates sitting there.

_Okay, maybe I fell for a jerk. Nah, I definitely did fall for a jerk. _

When my friends were finally ready to go, we headed out of the hall and towards the cafeteria. _Yeah, I should give up. _I waved my friends goodbye for now and headed to the kitchen. _I'll eat it myself instead of throwing it away. I should not waste chocolates. _

When I finally climbed up to the third floor of the school compound, I realized that the lights in the kitchen were on. _Shit! _I was so sure the night before I have checked the schedule for people using the kitchen, it shouldn't be occupied now! As sneakily as possible, I got near to the kitchen window by the corridor.

This is the worst thing to happen.

The window to the kitchen was opened, wide enough for two people to go through at the same time; furthermore, in the kitchen was a guy eating the chocolates and the guy is no one other than Grimmjow. Without thinking, without plans without an excuse if things go wrong, I just barged into the kitchen.

"Wait!"

I swear that was the most unthreatening thing to come out from me. Turning around Grimmjow faced me with a smirk.

"Yeah?"

"The c – chocolates, don't eat it!"

"It has my name on it."

I stood there speechless at what he said. I really wanted to just run away from here and press the undo button for all this. Taking in a deep breath, I decided that that would exactly be what I am going to do.

"Ah, okay. Bye."

I turned around and sped towards the windows that I came through. Well, let's just say that however fast I can be, he would always be faster. His hand grabbed onto my forearm, pulling me further away from my escape and within a second, my back came into contact with the wall.

"Going so soon?"

Licking chocolate remnants on his lips, his face was just a couple of inches away. I turned my face away from his and tried my best to not sound weak.

"Yes, you got any problems?"

"Yeah, I do."

The smirk that was originally on his face grew bigger as he pulled on my arm and instantly, his tongue had slipped past my lips.

_Knock, knock._

"Get the fuck away."

Grimmjow removed his hands away from my arm and dropped down to my waist before he continued where he left off just a moment ago. I was probably being stupidest statue right there and when he pulled away, all I managed to get into my mind was a sentence.

"Maybe I don't need the chocolates anymore, I mean; you're here now aren't ya?"

* * *

Author's Note: Yeaaaaaa, I hope you liked it? Thank you my dearies ~ :D


End file.
